Celos
by Mao Kyoku Kon
Summary: —Hay cosas qué arreglar entre nosotros. ¿No lo crees? *—No… no lo… c-creo… ¿Qué habría que arreglar? *— ¿Qué te parece si empezamos por la distancia?... *Finnceline con algo de Fiolee. Lean y disfrútenlo.


Ok, pues aquí está el Finnceline que me habían pedido, espero que lo disfruten, dejen comentarios y tal vez escriba algo más.

* * *

**Celos.**

Era la cosa más ridícula y estúpida que podía estar sintiendo en ese momento pero era lo que pasaba. Simple y sencillamente se estaba muriendo de celos por dentro de pensar que aquel completo extraño tenía a la chica a la que adoraba entre sus brazos haciéndola reír más de lo que él habría conseguido alguna vez.

Se sentía a punto de explotar cuando escuchó la melodiosa voz de otra chica.

—Marshall Lee, tengo que estar con Cake cuanto antes.

—Lo sé. —Dijo él alejándose un poco de Marceline. —Ya voy. Nos vemos luego Marcy.

—Hasta luego Marshy.

¡¿Cómo lo soportaba?! ¿Cómo podía ella soportar que el chico que le gustaba y con el que posiblemente estaba saliendo actualmente abrazara a una chica así sin más, descaradamente en su cara?

Muy bien… tal vez estaba malinterpretándolo todo y en realidad no había nada de inusual… pero entonces él le guiñó el ojo a Marceline y ella se rio nerviosamente.

—Me tengo que ir. —Exclamó Finn alterado y molesto.

—Finn. No te vallas. —Dijo Marceline sorprendida.

—Nada, nada. Tengo prisa.

—Finn ¿Tú cuándo has tenido prisa en Ooo?

—Ahora la tengo, no sé si te moleste.

—Ah, ¿Y qué vas a hacer, interrumpir a Jake en la quietud de su hogar con Arcoíris y los _puppies_? ¿O quizás tratar de besar a la Flame princess sin matarte? Creí que habían terminado… Es sincera curiosidad. —Continuó cuando vio la expresión incrédula en los ojos del héroe.

—Voy… a otro lado.

—Muy bien, si no me lo quieres decir allá tú. —Comentó alejándose ligeramente ofendida, sin embargo, cuando Finn ya no estuvo suficientemente cerca para verla, ella voló a toda velocidad para tratar de alcanzar a Fionna y a Marshall Lee.

— ¡Hey! —Exclamó cuando los vio, estaba uno frente al otro y Marshall parecía estar acosando a la humana, cuando Marceline se percató de ése hecho se dio cuenta de que no tendría tiempo de frenar y chocó de lleno contra el vampiro haciéndolo besar a la humana.

Apenada por la situación retrocedió un par de metros viendo cómo Marshall apretaba el cuerpo de Fionna contra un árbol y le levantaba las manos para que no pudiera defenderse. La humana no pudo hacer otra cosa que ceder ante sus encantos y terminó usando una pierna para apretar a Marshall contra su cuerpo tanto como pudo. El vampiro por su lado enloqueció al tacto y comenzó a besar el cuello de la humana haciéndola respirar tan rápido que parecía estar jadeando. —Mar… Shall. —Mustió ella en un sonido apenas audible y haciéndolo gemir.

—Sí saben que hay gente en el bosque, ¿No? —Inquirió Marceline sarcástica, por respuesta, Marshall le enseñó el dedo medio soltándole una mano a Fionna y dándole oportunidad a la humana de escabullirse de su abrazo.

— ¿Y qué? No me molesta que vean. —Dijo Marshall como si se tratara de cualquier cosa, sin embargo Fionna se ocultó detrás del árbol con ambas manos sobre su corazón, que tamborileaba con violencia.

—Marshall ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Por la misma razón que Marcy me pidió que la ayudara a darle celos a Finn. —Dijo con cautela.

—De hecho lo estamos consiguiendo, Finn se muere de celos.

— ¡Yeah! —Exclamó Marshall Lee chocando palmas con Marceline. —Ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que caiga.

—Espero que no sea mucho tiempo, no es que el concepto me moleste, yo tengo la eternidad pero… no sé. Por cierto. —Sugirió Marceline mirando sobre el hombro de su amigo. —Allá va tu chica. Suerte con ella.

Marshall Lee volteó la cara y vio a Fionna correr lejos por lo que decidió lanzarse a atraparla. — ¡Y tú suerte con el tuyo! —Gritó cuando se hubo alejado.

Marceline se sonrojó ligeramente murmurando. — ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?

A decir verdad no tenía idea de qué podía hacer para ganarse por fin a Finn… irónicamente y dado que tenía ya bastante tiempo sin querer tener novio, no se le ocurría ninguna manera de hacer que un joven de veinte años se diera cuenta de que ella se moría por él, que estaba enamorada desde un tiempo atrás, que se fijara en ella.

Y entonces se le ocurrió que siempre había tenido la manera de hacerlo caer… llevarlo al escalón trece al menos…

Miró hacia abajo percatándose de la ropa que tenía puesta y decidió que aquello no era lo más adecuado para la ocasión. ¡Por favor ¿Cuadros y mezclilla?! No.

Finn llegó a la casa del árbol donde encontró una nota de BMO y Néptor, que decían iban de excursión a buscar una piedra mágica. Carraspeó con ironía puesto que ahora ellos dos salían más de aventura que él mismo o Jake. Sin embargo no le reclamaba nada a su amigo, era normal que quisiera pasar tiempo con Arcoíris y sus, ahora no tan pequeños, cachorros.

Se tiró en la cama con las manos bajo su cabeza y suspiró. Un ruido lo hizo abrir los ojos y al hacerlo se encontró con una figura conocida en la oscuridad. Marceline sostenía una vela cerca de su rostro pero cuando Finn encendió la luz se dio cuenta de que el rostro no era precisamente lo que quería quedarse mirando. Tacones altos, escote prominente, minifalda tableada que dejaba poco a la imaginación…

Lentamente sintió un cambio repentino en su cuerpo, comenzó a sudar y su pulso se aceleró de golpe, no se parecía nada a lo que sentía cuando pensaba en FP o en BP, era diferente, pero también era demasiado parecido.

—Finn, tenemos qué hablar.

— ¿H-Hablar? ¿De qué? —Dijo sin poder retirar la mirada de busto de la chica.

—Hay cosas qué arreglar entre nosotros. ¿No lo crees?

—No… no lo… c-creo… ¿Qué habría que arreglar?

— ¿Qué te parece si empezamos por la distancia? —Comentó agachándose muy sensualmente a dejar la vela apagada en el suelo.

—Marceline, si ésta es otra de tus bromas… —Amenazó levantándose y avanzando hacia la vampira, quedando involuntariamente cerca. Ella se tomó de las caderas del chico para levantarse, pero lo hizo muy lentamente rozando un poco su pecho contra el del humano y acelerándole aún más el pulso. Con cuidado le quitó el gorro y lo lanzó hacia la cama.

—Dime Finn… —Murmuró en si oído enredándole las manos en el cabello. — ¿Acaso no te gusto? ¿Acaso no te agrada poder hacer esto sin lastimarte? —Dijo tomándole una mano y guiándolo a lo largo de su costado, hasta su cadera y por su pierna al tiempo que la levantaba abrazándolo acordándose del efecto que había tenido Fionna sobre Marshall al hacer eso.

—Sí… pero…

—Finn, dime que no me ves como a una posibilidad. —Pidió acercando su rostro al del humano. —Dime que nunca has fantaseado conmigo, dime que nunca te he gustado o te he llamado la atención como mujer y te lo juro, me iré y no te volveré a molestar con el tema.

—No puedo pensar con claridad. —Admitió volteando la cabeza para evitar el contacto de Marceline.

La reina vampira sonrió y le dio la espalda al humano alejándose unos pasos, el contoneo involuntario de su cadera hizo bailar los tablones de la falda hipnotizando con mayor fuerza a Finn, quien corrió a acorralar a la vampira de frente contra la pared y besando su cuello y sus hombros.

—Marceline, no te muevas así. —Suplicó el humano tratando de soltar a la vampira.

— ¿Así cómo? —Inquirió con inocencia demasiado bien fingida consiguiendo que el joven le tomara las muñecas para levantárselas sobre la cabeza, pero aún contra la pared.

—Detente.

—Pero no estoy haciendo nada. —Repuso ligeramente molesta.

—Marceline me gustas, demasiado y de más formas de las que me gustaría que me gustaras, así que deja de hacer eso.

— ¿Pero hacer qué? —Exclamó realmente contrariada.

Finn la soltó permitiéndole girar y encararlo pero ella le tomó las manos y se las colocó en su cintura. —Esto precisamente. —Dijo mirando sus manos tratando de ignorar el escote. —Eres mi mejor amiga, no se supone que deba estar sintiendo esto por ti. Está mal.

—Yo no lo creo… ¿Por qué no lo averiguamos? ¿No podría ser que en realidad yo te guste como tú a mí?

— ¿Yo te gusto?

—Finn, no estaría haciendo esto solo por diversión. Sería una diversión demasiado… rara para mí, incluso. Ni siquiera Marshall Lee es tan… así.

—Ah, sí. Tu amigo. —Mustió ardiendo en celos.

—Ahora está con tu amiga, tratando de conquistarla. Finn, si no te gusto… —Dijo apartándose de él y abrazándose el vientre, se sentía como una completa idiota, tratando de enamorar a Finn con su cuerpo en lugar de con su manera de ser. Suspiró con tristeza dándose cuenta de que estaba parada sobre sus propios pies, Finn era más alto que ella ahora, aún con los tacones, tan fuerte, tan apuesto. Pero posiblemente… tan ajeno de ella, tan sin pertenecerle. —Finn, si tú solo me vez como a una amiga está bien… Lamento haberte incomodado con mi impertinencia. Con permiso. —Dijo dando un paso hacia la puerta, sin embargo, las manos de Finn se cerraron en torno a sus hombros.

Marceline se detuvo al sentir cómo las manos del humano bajaban por sus brazos con tiernas caricias hasta sus manos, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la abrazó apresándola contra él con ternura.

—No seas ridícula. —Mustió en su oído. —No puedo verte solo como a una amiga… me gustas, tu manera de ser, tus corajes, tu alegría, tu música, tu cuerpo… toda tú me gustas, desde hace mucho y como no tienes idea.

—Pensé… que no podías pensar con claridad.

— ¡Claro que no! Cuando estás cerca no puedo. —Finn la soltó y la hizo encararlo, tenían, ambos, un leve rubor en las mejillas, Finn sentía extraño estar externando sus sentimientos, pero por otro lado estaba bien, por fin podía decirle a la persona a la que amaba todo lo que sentía. —Marceline, me gustas, y mucho. —Dijo antes de besarla, al principio con dulzura, pero luego profundizando el beso.

Marceline se dejó guiar cuando Finn la hizo abrazarlo con las piernas y la llevó hasta la cama, acostándose casi sobre ella y besándole el cuello. —Finn… —Murmuró sonriendo de placer.

—Marceline, ahora tú me perteneces a mí.

—Y tú a mí. —Recalcó acariciándole el rostro para luego proceder a quitarle la camiseta y consiguiendo que se sonrojara hasta las orejas. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que… bueno, soy nuevo en esto y… Es el escalón quince del que Jake me hablaba y eso, y no quisiera…

—Shh —Lo calló poniendo sus dedos sobre su boca. —Deja entonces que yo me encargue. Ya te tocará a ti llevar el mando luego.

.

Fionna se abrazaba del pecho de Marshall como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer, él por otro lado le acariciaba la espalda con las puntas de los dedos, arrancándole estremecimientos de vez en cuando, su hermosa cabellera estaba dispersa por toda la almohada y en algunos puntos estaba enmarañada pero eso no le importaba a ella. Un escalofrío la invadió por lo que Marshall, riendo a medias, jaló una sábana para cubrir sus cuerpos.

—Aún olvido que eres humana. —Comentó tomando el mentón de la chica.

—Tonto. —Murmuro ella volteando el rostro.

Él la hizo girar hasta quedar bajo de ella y luego le tomó el rostro para besarla. —No es precisamente romántico que me llames tonto después de haberme amado tanto. ¿No lo crees? —Comentó con ironía.

Fionna puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Marshall agradeciendo que el cabello le cubriera el cuerpo pero él igual la miró escudriñando cada centímetro, ella se abrazó el pecho completamente sonrojada consiguiendo que Marshall se sentara y la abrazara.

— ¿Qué miras?

—No puedo creer que sigas seas tan pudorosa. Ahora sí ya conozco cada centímetro de tu cuerpo y tú insistes en ocultarlo de mí.

—Cállate, ya te dije que soy nueva en esto.

—Lo sé… —Admitió Marshall mirándola a los ojos. —Fi, te amo.

Ella sonrió sonrojada y tras besarlo tímidamente murmuró. —Te amo también Marshall.

* * *

**N/A: **Ok no soy experta en estos temas y no estaba segura de querer meter Lemon como tal, espero que lo disfruten.


End file.
